


The Kingdom That Rests on Our Shoulders

by That_1_Guy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin tries to comfort the sad bean, Assasin!Ross, Dan gets sad, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, King!Dan, Knight!Arin, M/M, gets pretty angsty, kingdom au, maybe some smut, witch!suzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Guy/pseuds/That_1_Guy
Summary: There is a kingdom in a far off land. This kingdom is ruled by a kind hearted king. This king rules with a heart of gold. That could not be said for his wife, the queen. She has a secret loathing for her husband. She secretly goes to her old friend, the leader of a group of Assassin's. She requests that he sends his most trusted assassin to kill her husband.The kingdom is protected by well trained knights. One of these knights is the king's best friend from childhood as well as secret lover.There is witch craft and magic in this kingdom. There is regular magic and there is the body corrupting dark magic which many have become victims of.What will happen? Come see for yourself...





	1. The Origin

The ocean waves lapped at the Golden sand. 

A boy walked on the warm sand. This boy was joined by another boy. One of the boys had dark, curly hair. While the other had lighter, straight hair with a single blonde streak. 

They walked together, talking and laughing with each other. These two boys would one day grow up and play main roles in their own stories. One, becoming king of the land and the other becoming a powerful Knight. 

"I promise that when I become a knight I will protect you." The slightly shorter boy told the taller one.   
"I know, Arin. You tell me this everyday." The boy smiled. The other boy, Arin, smiled back.  
"But it's true, Dan! I promise!" He insisted. Dan giggled softly.   
"I believe you." He replied. 

 

Leigh Daniel Avidan was the son of the king. He was the heir to the throne. He never knew that the title of king would come so soon...

A war had broke out between kingdoms. Dan had hoped that his father was okay...   
He looked out the window. His eyes widened when he saw a line of knights marching up the hill. Dan rushed out of his room. He had to go find Arin. He eventually found his friend.   
"Arin! The knights are back!" He exclaimed excitedly. Arin gasped. His own father had been part of the group of knights that had fought in the battle. 

The two boys rushed outside. The knights walked single file. Dan and Arin looked around frantically. Arin's eyes soon landed on his father. He rushed over, smiling. 

Dan continued to look for his father, his brows knitting together. He eventually saw two horses pulling a cart. Dan rushed over to it. The horses stopped and Dan looked in the cart. 

His eyes widened. His father's lifeless body was lying on the cart. "No..." Dan muttered. "No! Dad! No! Please!" He wailed. "Not yet! Not like this! Dad, please!" Warm tears rolled down the boys face. 

The king was dead and a new king would soon come to power. 

 

Dan dressed in fine clothing, draping his velvet cape over his shoulders and clasping it together. He used a ribbon to tie his hair back. He was to be crowned King today. 

Dan reached the doors. He took in a deep breath before opening them. He began to walk, ignoring the many eyes on him. He reached the end of the long hall. He kneeled so the priest could place the crown on his head. Dan stood and turned. Men and women clapped and rose from their seats.

Dan's eyes scanned the room. His eyes meet with brown ones. Arin. Arin was smiling and clapping. Dan couldn't help but smile back at him. 

 

"King Daniel, has a nice ring to it." Arin's comment made Dan laugh.   
"Shut up and stop with the formal titles." He replied. Arin laughed.   
"I can't help it! You're king now!" Arin exclaimed. "I know you're going to lead us to victory." He added. Dan's cheeks gained a light ink tint.   
"Thanks, Ar." He smiled. Arin smiled back.  
"Of course." Arin placed his hand on Dan's.   
Dan's cheeks turned a shade darker, but he didn't pull his hand away. At that moment, both men realized something...

They were in love with each other. 

 

"Married?!" Arin exclaimed. "What?!"   
"Yeah, It's an arranged marriage... Marie Scarlet I think her name is." Dan replied. Arin's heart sank into his stomach.   
"Oh, okay. Cool. Congrats." Arin tried to sound happy for his friend.   
"Thanks, Arin." Dan didn't sound too thrilled either. Dan's heart felt crushed to dust. 

But life wasn't easy. It was never meant to be.


	2. Could I Love You Again?

Dan walked down the empty halls of the castle he called home. 

His hands were clasped behind his back. He looked around, taking in a breath of the crisp air. 

Dan was walking in attempts to clear his mind. Him and Marie, his wife, had gotten into a rather heated argument. Dan needed some time to breathe and cool off. 

He reached the giant front doors of castle. 

Dan pushed the doors open, light flooding into his vision. He smiled, having to cover his eyes for a brief moment. The air had a slight saltiness to it, most likely caused by the ocean that was located near the castle. 

Dan took a step out and began to walk. He hadn't taken some time to himself for a long while, and now felt like a good time.

Dan stopped in his tracks when he heard someone call "Your Majesty!" From a distance. 

Dan turned to see who had called. His eyes light up with joy when he realized it was Arin. Dan waved Arin down, smiling as bright as the sun itself.

Arin reached Dan. He bowed, causing Dan to chuckle softly. 

"Rise, there is no need for that." Dan said calmly. 

Arin did as told. "Of course my dear king."

Dan rolled his eyes. "There is also no need for proper titles, Arin." Arin giggled softly.

"I know, but It's fun to do." The two friends laughed.   
Once they had recovered, Arin spoke;

"Where are you headed?" He asked Dan.

"I was just taking a walk. Would you like to join me?" Dan responded. Arin grinned.

"I would love to." The two men linked arms and began to walk. 

 

They ended up walking to the entrance of a small trail in the forest. 

"Hey, isn't this Our Trail?" Dan asked, raising his scarred brow at Arin.

"Sure is." Arin replied with a smile. They stepped into the forest. 

Dan couldn't help but gaze at the beauty, the overhang of trees only allowing a few occasionally rays of sunlight in. 

"It's just as beautiful as I remember." Dan said quietly.

"Like you..." Arin whispered.

"What was that?" Dan looked at Arin.

"Nothing!" Arin replied, getting a bit ridged. Dan smirked.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Arin felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He was glad that Dan hadn't heard what he said. Then, a thought hit him: Did Dan still love him? 

When they were young, they had both realized they had fallen in love with each other, yet they had never admitted their feelings. Then, Dan was married to Marie. 

Arin wondered if Dan's love for him had faded away over time. He hoped not... He knew it was selfish, but he wanted the king for himself. 

The two came to a stop. 

Dan noticed how tense Arin looked. He wondered what was wrong. 

He turned to face Arin, unlinking their arms and taking hold of his hands. 

"Arin? Is something wrong?" Dan asked.

Arin nearly got lost in Dan's chocolate brown eyes. They were so beautiful and deep... Arin snapped himself out of his daze.

"What? Oh, no! I'm fine!" Arin answered.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Dan."

"Arin, please"

"I'm fine, Daniel!"

Arin's sudden outburst had startled Dan. His eyes went wide. 

Arin felt bad for snapping like that.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't..." Arin stammered. 

"It's okay." Dan said calmly, smiling softly. 

That's when Arin slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against Dan's. 

Dan's eyes widened at this. He didn't know what to do. 

Arin quickly pulled away. "Oh my God... I'm so sorry, I-" Arin was cut off by Dan pressing his lips against Arin's. Well, there was Arin's proof. Dan did still love him. That was at least slightly comforting. 

The two pulled away, panting slightly.

"Dan... I-" Arin was yet again cut off.

"I love you, Arin. I've never stopped loving you." 

Dan meant every word. Arin's heart was beating a mile-per-minute. 

"I was... I will admit, I was scared that... That you wouldn't." Arin stammered.

"Well I do, can you sleep t night, now." Dan joked, which made Arin laugh. 

"Yes. Yes I can." Arin gently pecked Arin's lips. 

Dan hummed softly. That's when it hit him...

Dan shouldn't be doing this. He had a wife, a kingdom. He couldn't be in love with Arin. 

The risks were high. If anyone found out, they both could be killed for their sins. 

Arin also knew of these risks, but for now... He didn't care. He was with the man he was in love with and that's all that mattered.  

 

The two spent the day in the forest, just talking and occasionally sharing brief kisses. 

The two were also holding hands, not wanting to let go. They knew that they would have to return to the castle sooner or later, but for now, they were with each other and they were going to savor the moment. 

"So, Marie and I got into this dumb argument..." Dan began, Arin nodding as he listened. 

"She keeps telling me that I need a son, and I can see where she's coming from... But she's so pushy about it." Dan Sighed.

Arin frowned, his eyebrows knitting. 

"I'm sorry, Danny." Arin said softly. 

Dan sighed again. "It's okay. I'll make it through."  

Arin kept his frown, still feeling bad. He wrapped his arms around Dan, hugging him tightly. Dan happily hugged back. 

The two were silent, calm in each other's embrace. 

Dan didn't want to go back to the castle. He wanted to stay here with Arin... But you can't always get what you wish for, now can you? 

Arin and Dan finally pulled away from each other, though reluctant.

"I'm so happy to know you still love me, Danny..." Arin said with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Dan smiled "Yeah, same here, Arin." Dan gently kissed Arin's forehead.

The two could have stayed with each other all day like this. They wished that they could. But they knew it was not meant to be. 

"We should really head back." Dan said quietly. Arin nodded slowly. 

"Before we go... Can I have one more kiss?" Arin asked.   

Dan smiled and nodded, pressing his lips softly against Arin's. 

 

They held onto each other tightly, kissing each other with passion. Arin smiled against Dan's soft lips. They kept each other close, as if scared that if they let go the other would disappear. 

The passion grew. 

The two finally, finally pulled away. They gazed at each other. 

"I...I love you, Daniel..." Arin whispered.

"I love you, too, Arin..." They smiled at each other, their eyes locked. 

They stayed like this for a good 10 minutes. 

 

They eventually did make it back to the castle. Arin went back to his post and Dan went to his study. 

Arin thought about the day, about Dan... He smiled goofily. He closed his eyes and began to daydream...

Dan was thinking of Arin... About how he made him feel... but he also thought about how they were not supposed to be together. 

Dan shook away the thought. Now was no time for that. He thought of the good times. 

Maybe... Just maybe... They could love each other again. 

Maybe.


End file.
